Fireworks
by Thunder25
Summary: The gang somehow gets a hold of some fireworks. What will happen, and who's gonna catch on fire? Reposted version!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. **

**So this idea struck me while I was at the pool with my cousins. Pool+5 year old boy= massive headache. Anyway, this is going to be all dialogue, and it takes place at any event that calls for fireworks. And now, on with the show!  
**

**In it's original form, each character had different fonts. But as some of the underlining, italics, etc. _will not_ stay put, I reposted this with hopefully less confusing dialogue patterns.**_**  
**_

* * *

**Maka: **"Are you guys sure that this won't get us in trouble with the law?"

**Soul: **"Positive. Besides, only uncool people don't do fireworks today."

**Tsubaki: **"I'm with Maka on this. I really have no intention of going to jail tonight."

**Patty: **"Really? Why not?"_  
_

**Liz: **"You know what, never mind Patty. Let's blow the roof off this place!"_**  
**_

**Maka: **"Speaking of which, wouldn't it be a better idea to light these off when we're actually, oh i don't know, outside?"

**Kid: **"Yes, that would probably be a good idea. I really wouldn't appreciate if you guys caught my house on fire."

**Black Star:**"Alright, fine. But only because a god like me listens to his disciples. Now that were outside, Soul, will you do the honors?"

**Soul: **"You got it."

**Maka: **"Uh, Soul, where did you get that blowtorch? And why are you using A BLOWTORCH to light fireworks(1)?"

**Soul: **"That is for me to know and you never to find out. Now, everybody, watch this and take about, oh, I think 20 steps should do it, in that direction."

**Liz: **"WHAT! TWENTY STEPS! Don't you think that a bit excessive?"

**Black Star: **"Not for this baby. This is the most powerful firework sold to the general public. And, there it goes, wasn't that awesome?"

**Tsubaki: **"Yeah, that one was really pretty."**  
**

**Soul: **"Alright, now I need everyone to take another 10 steps back before I light this one off."**  
**

**Tsubaki: **"But didn't you say that that one was the most powerful?"

**Soul: **"Yes, the most powerful that's sold to the general public. This one is so powerful that even the Capitol of the USA uses caution when lighting this thing off when they do their firework shows."

**Maka: **"WHAT! YOU'RE USING ILLEGAL FIREWORKS!"

**Black Star: **"Well, technically, there's not a law against them..."

**Kid: **"Black Star, when was the last time you checked the firework laws?"**  
**

**Black Star: **"'Bout 5 or 6 years ago. Why?"_  
_

**Kid: **"Because there are in fact, laws against this kind of pyrotechnics. I wouldn't light it if I were you."_  
_

**Soul: **"Gee, Kid. Couldn't of said something sooner could ya? There it goes."_  
_

**Liz: **"WHAT! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL! I HAVE A HAIR APPOINTMENT TOMORROW THAT I CAN'T MISS!"

**Black Star: **"That's too bad Liz."

**Patty: **"Hey Black Star, guess what?"**  
**

**Black Star: **"What?"**  
**

**Patty: **"Your butt's on fire."**  
**

**Black Star: **"WHAT! PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT! HELP ME PEOPLE, I'M ON FIRE OVER HERE!"**  
**

**Maka: **"Black Star, stop, drop, and roll. It'll put the fire out! Hurry up, unless you wanna get doused with the water that Tsubaki's getting."**  
**

**Black Star: **"STOPPING DROPPING AND ROLLING! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING! HELP M-. Thanks Tsubaki."**  
**

**Tsubaki: **"Sure. Anytime. Now, guys, perhaps we should put the fireworks away and stick with the sparklers."**  
**

**Liz: **"That's a good idea. Much safer that way."**  
**

**Black Star: **"Fine, Ms. Party Pooper, we can do your stupid sparklers. LIGHT ME UP SOUL!"

**Kid: **"Are you **still** using a blowtorch Soul? For sparklers(2)?"

**Soul: **"Yep."

**Black Star: **"THANKS BUDDY!"

**Patty: **"Black Star?"**  
**

**Black Star: **"Yes Patty?"**  
**

**Patty: **"You're butt's on fire again."**  
**

**Tsubaki: **"NOT AGAIN! I'll go get the water..."**  
**

**Maka: **"Just stop, drop, and roll. Stop. Drop. Roll. It's just that simple."**_  
_**

**Black Star: **"IF IT'S THAT SIMPLE, WHY AM I STILL ON FIRE! HELP YOUR GO-. Thanks Tsubaki."**  
**

**Tsubaki: **"Sure. Perhaps we'd better go inside and not play with fire anymore."**  
**

**Maka: **"Great idea. We can play Go Fish or something."**  
**

**Soul: **"Really Maka? Go Fish? My vote's for Truth or Dare. Black Star, truth or dare?"**  
**

**Black Star: **"Dare."

**Soul: **"Okay, go get me a glass of water then."**  
**

**Black Star: **"That's not a dare! That's you being lazy! But since I am a god that is kind to his disciples, I'll go get you one anyway."

**Patty: **"Black Star?"**  
**

**Black Star: **"Yes Patty?"**  
**

**Patty: **"Your butt's on fire."**  
**

**Tsubaki: **"How is that even possible! I'll get the water. Again."**  
**

* * *

(1) My father actually does light off fireworks with a blowtorch. No joke.

(2) My father also lights sparklers off with a blowtorch.

* * *

**By now your probably thinking, "Fireworks? Really?" Yes, really. In my defense, I am my father's daughter, and when I grow up, I will probably light my fireworks off with a blowtorch as well. And, also, if you know my father, you know that nothing comes between him and his pyrotechnics. Well, nothing except fire bans anyway. **

**So how did you like it? Did you like how impossibly flammable Black Star is? Tell me in a review, and reviews mean the world to me, so give me the world, your service will be highly rewarded.  
**


End file.
